Obsession (German Version)
by fanfictiondrivethrough
Summary: Ludwig freut sich darauf, die gleiche Universität wie sein Bruder zu Besuchen. Doch mit neuen Erfahrungen ändert sich Ludwigs Sicht auf ihn selbst - und seinen Bruder - schlagartig. Gerade als die beiden sich näher zu stehen scheinen als zuvor, droht so vieles sie auseinander zu reißen. Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Fanfiktion von PrinceofElsinore.


Warnung: Diese Geschichte ist von explizit sexueller Thematik und enthält Inzest. Die Einstufung nach den Kriterien von ist zu beachten.

Anmerkung des Autors: Ich verfüge nicht über die Charaktere von Hetalia, die in dieser Fanfiktion vorkommen, nur über die Geschichte.

Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Alle Rechte an der Geschichte gehören dem Autor, die Übersetzung steht dem Betreiber dieses Profils zu.

* * *

Kapitel 1

Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei: Es war heiß. Viel zu heiß. Die späte Augustsonne brannte auf das Pflaster des Campus und die Facaden der steinernen Gebäude, was diese zu einem Kochtopf für den hektischen Schwarm neuer Studenten und Einziehender machte, die gerade mit ihren überpackten Koffern und prallgefüllten Umzugskartons kämpften.

Ludwig Beilschmidt starrte grübelnd auf den in der Hitze schimmernden Bürgersteig, raus aus der sicheren Kühle seines Fensters im dritten Stock des Studentenwohnheims. Vielleicht könnte er sich damit beschäftigen, den chaotischen Berg von Habseligkeiten auf seiner Seite des engen Zimmers zu sortieren, um sich noch nicht wieder der drückenden Atmosphäre des Einzugstages preisgeben zu müssen. Und es war nicht nur die Hitze; Ludwig war sich sicher dass die nagenden Anfänge der Kopfschmerzen hinter seinen Schläfen ebenso verursacht wurden durch das Durcheinander genervter Stimme wie durch die kräftigen Sonnenstrahlen. Sein dürftiges Zimmer in einem der Betonblöcke für die Studenten im ersten Jahr kam ihm immer ansprechender vor, mit der Klimaanlage und relativen Stille…

„Puh! Ist ja heißer als Brad Pitts Arsch im Männertanga, hier draußen! Ich schwitz' wie eine Nonne im Gurkenfeld!"

Ludwig verzog das Gesicht als sein älterer Bruder durch die Tür stürmte und prompt der Welt seine Präsenz ankündigte.

Der Neuankömmling ließ den Koffer, den er durch den Flur gezerrt hatte, mit einem lauten Wumm auf den Linoleumboden fallen und raste zu der Klima, wo sein kleiner Bruder stand. Ludwig rückte schuldbewusst zur Seite während er zusah, wie er dramatisch hechelte und an seinem T-Shirt zupfte als ihm die kühle Luft entgegenströmte.

„Oh, ich mache den Rest, Gilbert, ist schon gut", bot er an.

Wenn sein Bruder dieses Wetter ertragen konnte, dann hatte er keine Ausrede. Ludwig, im Gegensatz zu Gilbert, war kein Albino. Ludwig, im Gegensatz zu Gilbert, hatte keine hyperempfindlichen Augen und Haut. Ludwig, im Gegensatz zu Gilbert, brauchte keine langen Ärmel und Hosen an erbarmungslos heißen und sonnigen Tagen, nur um überhaupt raus zu gehen.

„Kesesese!" Gilbert Lachte sein unverwechselbares Lachen. „Keine Sorge, Bruder, der Koffer war der letzte, Gott sei Dank. Aber Jesus Christus, Lud, seit wann hast du so verdammt viel Kram? Du bist ja fast so schlimm wie Elizaveta! Wo wir gerade dabei sind, kann ich bei dir abhängen wenn meine Mitbewohner ankommen? Ich will echt nicht in der Nähe dieser menstruierenden Zicke sein während sie ihren Krempel einräumt, weißte? Sie ist so zwanghaft wenn es um Ordnung geht. Ich hab' letztes Jahr versucht, ihr dabei zu helfen ihre Küchenutensilien zu sortieren, und sie hat mir eins übergezogen mit einer Bratpfanne. Einer verdammten Bratpfanne! Nicht so, als wäre ihr weichlicher neuer Freund viel besser. All sein Zeug ist mega-teuer, er wird echt gebieterisch deshalb. Oh, und denk nicht einmal daran auch nur einen einzigen Finger auf sein Klavier zu legen; er lässt es von seiner Heimat einschiffen und ich schwöre, er tut als wäre das Ding sein Baby das er selbst aus den Länden gepresst hat."

Ludwigs bereits leicht schmerzender Kopf taumelte bei dem Geschwätz seines Bruders.

„Sind das nicht deine Freunde, über die du da redest?" fragte er schwächlich.

Gilbert schnaubte. „Also, ja, deswegen darf ich ja auch so über sie reden."

Ludwig zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sein Bruder wirklich darüber hinweggekommen war, dass Elizaveta ihn für seinen besten Freund, Roderich, verlassen hatte, obwohl das jetzt schon über ein Jahr her war… Aber die drei teilten sich ein Mietshaus gleich beim Campus mit ihrem humorlosen Bekannten Vash, also war es bestimmt nicht so schlimm, entschied er.

„Ah, verstehe. Naja, ich will echt nicht wissen, wie du dann so über mich reden musst."

„Kesesese, tja, wenn du jemals irgendwas getan hättest, damit ich sauer werde, dann müsstest du dir Sorgen machen, aber so wie's aussieht, bist du im grünen Bereich." Gilbert klopfte seinem kleinen Bruder kräftig auf den Rücken.

Ludwig erlaubte sich selbst ein Lächeln, trotz des tauben Wummerns in seinem Schädel. Es stimmte, dass sein älterer Bruder nie einen Fehler an ihm zu finden schien, und immer stolz oder sogar prahlerisch mit dem war, was er erreichte. Tatsächlich war es Gilbert gewesen, der Ludwig mit dem meisten Enthusiasmus dazu ermutigt hatte, dieselbe Universität zu besuchen wie er, indem er immer wieder davon erzählt hatte, wie hammermäßig es doch wäre, gemeinsam mit seinem hammermäßigen Bruder zur Schule zu gehen, und zwar das ganze letzte Jahr vor Ludwigs Abschluss. Als er jetzt neben seinem Bruder stand und raus auf sein neues Zuhause blickte, dachte er, dass Gilbert ausnahmsweise einmal richtig liegen könnte.

* * *

Gilbert blieb noch eine Weile, angeblich nur um seinem kleinen Bruder beim Auspacken einiger Sachen zu helfen. Letztendlich breitete er sich stattdessen auf Ludwigs Bett aus während er davon schwafelte was seiner Meinung nach die Beste Art ein Studentenzimmer zu organisieren wäre, dabei zeigte er hierhin und dorthin wobei Ludwig die meiste Arbeit machte. Bis er endlich alles aus seinem Koffer ausgepackt hatte, wünschte er sich fast auch eine Bratpfanne zu haben, mit der er seinem Bruder eins überziehen könnte.

Aber nur fast. Seine Kopfschmerzen ließen trotz des Geschwafels seines Bruders nach, und er musste zugeben dass er ohne Gilbert anscheinend mehrere furchtbare Fauxpas im Bereich Inneneinrichtung begangen hätte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er allein mindestens doppelt so lange gebraucht hätte um all das Gepäck in das Zimmer zu schleppen. Nein, das hatte so eigentlich doch gut funktioniert. Wenn Gilbert und Ludwig dieselbe Uni besuchten, konnten sie beide mit Gilberts Auto fahren und Ludwig hatte mehr Anleitung als Student im ersten Jahr, was auch hieß, dass ihr Vater nicht einen seiner wertvollen Arbeitstage freinehmen musste um ihn zu unterstützen oder sein Fahrzeug dafür opfern musste.

Gilbert seufzte voller Erschöpfung von seinem Platz auf dem Bett, als wäre er derjenige gewesen, der vor und zurück durch das winzige Zimmer gewandert war, sich gebückt und hochgestreckt hatte, und das seit etwa einer Stunde oder länger. Er setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und Ludwig ließ sich auf der Bettkante neben ihm nieder um seine Arbeit zu begutachten.

„Na, kleiner Bruder, ich schätze mal ich sollte dir jetzt besser nicht mehr auf die Nerven gehen bevor deine Mitbewohner hier eintreffen, sonst kannst du dich nicht frei entfalten, oder?"

„Ich bin eigentlich überrascht, dass noch keiner von ihnen hier ist. Die Anmeldung schließt blad."

Gilbert schnaubte. „Weißt du, nicht jeder ist so anal und beharrlich wie du, wenn es darum geht sich anzumelden, sobald das Büro öffnet." Er verstummte plötzlich und schien etwas für einen Moment ernsthaft abzuwiegen. Er blickte seinen Bruder flüchtig an. „Hey, hey Lud – hast du das gecheckt?" Er grinste.

„…äh…"

„… Anal! Kesesese!"

Ludwig verdrehte die Augen. „Wow, Gilbert, du bist heute ja echt witzig."

„Was soll das denn heißen? Spüre ich da etwa eine Spur von Sarkasmus im Ton meines engelsgleichen kleinen Bruders? Niemals!"

Ludwig musste schmunzeln, obwohl ihm eigentlich nicht danach war, während sein Bruder in hämisches Gelächter ausbrach.

Gilbert wischte seine Augen ab und stand vom Bett auf.

„Jedenfalls, ich überlasse die Sache jetzt dir. Aber ich erwarte einen vollständigen Bericht! Weiß nicht so ganz was ich von einem Mitbewohner halten soll, der den Spitznamen ‚Feely' hat."

Ludwig hatte dafür nur Spott übrig. „Er heißt ‚Feli.' Ich glaube, das soll sich mehr europäisch anhören. Seine Familie ist italienisch, anscheinend."

„Ooh, er kommt aus Italien?"

„Nein, er sagte er kommt aus Brooklyn."

„Ach, schade, ich dachte für einen Moment, dass du nur sein bester Kumpel werden müsstest und dann hättest du ein Ticket über den Atlantik für die Ferien."

Ludwig seufzte. „Na, Papa wird über Weihnachten vermutlich wieder verreisen wollen."

„Oh, Gott. So lange er sich dieses Mal an Deutschland hält. Ich glaube, ich bin dauerhaft geschädigt von London letztes Jahr. Was zur Hölle dachte er sich dabei? Englisches Essen zu Weihnachten. Nie wieder," sagte Gilbert mit bitterem Gesichtsausdruck.

Ludwig verzog das Gesicht. Sein Bruder übertrieb zwar, aber er musste zugeben dass diese Erinnerung nicht gerade angenehm war.

Gilbert schauderte, wie um den Gedanken an die widerliche Mahlzeit abzuschütteln. „So, brauchst du noch irgendwas bevor ich gehe?"

„Ich glaube nicht."

„Ist ja hammermäßig."

„Aber, Gilbert?"

„Ja?"

„Danke für deine Hilfe, wirklich. Ich… bin froh, dass alles geklappt hat."

„Kesesese, alles für meinen kleinen Brudi." Er streckte den Arm aus um durch Ludwigs Haar zu wuscheln und verstrubelte dabei möglichst viele der sorgfältig zurückgestrichenen blonden Strähnen.

Ludwig knurrte genervt, sagte aber nichts als sein Bruder sich zur Tür wandte. Bevor er den Wohnraum verließ nahm Gilbert seine Sonnenbrille, die er bis jetzt am Kragen seines Shirts aufbewahrt hatte, klappte sie auf mit der gewohnten Geste und setzte sie mit geläufiger Bewegung auf. Es war eine speziell verschriebene Sonnenbrille mit getönten Gläsern, die Beschwerden bei Kontakt mit Sonnenlicht verringern sollte, also trug Gilbert sie fast die ganze Zeit, die er draußen war (obwohl er darauf beharrte das nur zu tun weil er so hammermäßig war).

Der Albino warf ihm ein Grinsen zu, „Bis später, Lud," und verschwand.

* * *

Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde kamen alle drei Mitbewohner an. Sie kamen alle vom Flughafen, wo es irgendeine Verzögerung gegeben hatte. Ludwig war froh, dass er bereits fast vollständig eingerichtet war und friedlich auf seinem Bett sitzen konnte, während die anderen drei sich mit dem Auspacken beeilten.

Sein Zimmergenosse, Feliciano Vargas, stellte sich heraus als ein brünettes Bündel voll effusiver Energie und Enthusiasmus. Doch er vergaß dauernd was er wo verpackt hatte und was er schon ausgepackt hatte, weshalb Ludwig sich fragte ob er so ganz bei der Sache war. Es hatte ihn ziemlich überrascht als der kleinere Junge darauf bestanden hatte ihn zur Begrüßung zu umarmen und seine Besorgnis vergrößerte sich nur als der Italienisch-Amerikaner einen unerschöpflichen Wortschwall beibehielt während er seine Arbeit ausführte. Zum Glück brauchte Ludwig nur ab und zu in Einverständnis zu grummeln, aber er musste doch daran denken wie ermüdend diese einseitige Unterhaltung werden könnte.

Die Jungen, die sich das andere Zimmer teilten, könnten Feliciano nicht unähnlicher sein. Das waren Kiku Honda, Austauschschüler direkt aus Tokyo, und Herakles Karpusi, ein Griechisch-Amerikaner aus Chicago. Kiku hätte dem japanischen Stereotyp wohl kaum noch angeglichener sein können. Er war so höflich, dass es fast unangenehm war und begrüßte Ludwig mit einer traditionellen Verbeugung, was Ludwig fast so sehr überraschte wie die Umarmung von seinem Zimmergenossen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er geglaubt, dass so etwas nur in Filmen passierte, und es war ihm unglaublich peinlich als er seine zur Begrüßung ausgestreckte Hand wieder fallen ließ. Ludwig neigte seinen Kopf halb als verunsicherte Antwort – sollte er sich jetzt auch verbeugen? – und rutschte peinlich berührt zurück als der Student mit dem ausdruckslosen Gesicht sich viel zu nah vor ihn stellte. Er nahm an, dass Kikus Distanzzone um einiges kleiner sein musste als die eines Abendländers.

Herakles war genau so still wie sein Zimmergenosse, aber seine Ruhe schien eher das Resultat bloßer Lethargie zu sein als von Formalität. Ludwig war erleichtert als er ihm die Hand schüttelte wie ein normaler Mensch (im Gegensatz zu einem hyperaktiven Kolibri oder einem ausdruckslosen Roboter), doch er war etwas besorgt darüber wie absolut schläfrig sein neuer Bekannter wirkte. Einige Male bemerkte er, wie Herakles mitten im Flur zu dem Studentenzimmer stehen blieb und dachte, der junge wäre einfach im Stehen eingeschlafen. Er fragte sich, ob das normal für ihn war oder ob er einfach übermüdet war, nach all dem Kofferpacken und Reisen. Vielleicht litt er an Narkolepsie?

Die vier entschieden sich zum Abendessen gemeinsam auszugehen und entschieden sich schließlich für den Pizzaladen in der Nähe, auf den Feliciano bestanden hatte. Der größte Teil der Mahlzeit verstrich mit Felicianos energetischem Geplauder, und Ludwig fand dass es ihn trotz seines Widerwillens auch amüsierte seinem Zimmergenossen dabei zuzuhören wie er die Unterhaltung allein bestritt. Er fand heraus, dass Feliciano eine starke Abneigung gegen jegliche körperliche Betätigung hatte und dass viele seiner Verwandten in und um Rom lebten, doch der Großteil seiner entfernten Familie war innerhalb des letzten Jahrhunderts ungefähr nach Brooklyn gezogen. Er hatte beschlossen Kunstgeschichte zu studieren nachdem er einige Verwandte besucht hatte, die ihm all die großartigsten Museen in der Hauptstadt Italiens gezeigt hatten.

Ludwig bekam auch die ein oder andere interessante Bemerkung aus den anderen heraus, wenn sie mal dazu kamen etwas zu sagen. Herakles kümmerte sich wohl um all die streunenden Katzen der Nachbarschaft und, trotz seines griechisch-orthodoxen Glaubens, glaubte er fest daran im nächsten Leben als Katze wiedergeboren zu werden (Ludwig begann den Griechen genau so seltsam zu finden wie die anderen beiden). Kiku war ein talentierter Künstler (was er bewies durch eine einfache Zeichnung die er für die anderen auf eine Papierserviette kritzelte) mit einer ausladenden Mangasammlung, doch er plante Robotertechnik zu studieren (was Ludwig sehr passend vorkam). Ludwig, im Gegenzug, erklärte dass sein Bruder gerade im letzten Jahr seines Studiums war und dass die beiden von ihrem alleinstehenden Vater aufgezogen wurden, der mit ihnen von Deutschland in die Vereinigten Staaten gezogen war als sie noch sehr jung waren. Obwohl sein Vater technisch gesehen ein illegaler Einwanderer war, hatten er und Gilbert die Staatsbürgerschaft vor langer Zeit erlangt, doch sie machten immer noch gerne Urlaub in ihrem Herkunftsland.

Nachdem sie die Namen von Felicianos Lieblingspastasorten gehört hatten (was mehr waren als Ludwig überhaupt gekannt hatte), entschieden sie sich nach diesem langen Tag früh nach Hause zu gehen. Mit einem Blick auf Herakles, der ab der Hälfte von Felicianos Liste am Tisch eingeschlafen war, dachte Ludwig dass das vermutlich eine gute Idee war.

* * *

Ein Telefon klingelte.

„Huh? Wa-äh, ahem, Hallo?"

„Alsoooooo? Wie sind sie so?"

„Äh… wer… Wer ist da?"

„Ach, komm schon Lud, jetzt erzähl mir nicht dass du die Stimme deines hammermäßigen Bruders nicht erkennst."

„Gilbert? Wie spät- Gilbert, um Gottes Willen, es ist zwei Uhr morgens! Warum zur Hölle rufst du mich an?"

„Hab ich dir schon gesagt – ich erwarte einen umfassenden Bericht. Du hast dich nie bei mir gemeldet, also dachte ich mir, ich rufe mal an. Ist die Luft rein? Kannst du reden? Oder ist der Zimmergenosse gerade da?"

„Gilbert, es ist zwei Uhr morgens. Wo sollte er denn sonst sein?"

„Heh, schätze du hast dich noch nicht an den Uni Rhythmus gewöhnt."

„Also, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich noch gar keinen ganzen Tag hier bin-"

„Okay, meine Güte, sei nicht so laut, sonst weckst du den Italiener aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf. Oder ist er noch auf? Warte, jetzt erzähl mir nicht- feiert ihr gerade in eurem Zimmer mit all den Schnitten aus der Stufe? Unterbreche ich da gerade etwas, ahem, privates?"

„Äh, etwas privates, ja. Ich war gerade dabei mir eine schöne Mütze voll Schlaf zu gönnen."

„Oh. Und der andere?"

„Er… äh, schnarcht. Okay, also doch nicht so schön."

„Autsch. Das ist hart, Brüderchen. Wie ist er sonst so?"

„Er ist… also… wir sind… das genaue Gegenteil von einander."

Ein langgezogener Pfiff. „Sollte interessant werden."

„Ja, ist aber noch zu früh um irgendwas zu sagen, denke ich."

„Hmph. Okay, und die anderen?"

„Ich kann nicht sagen was der eine denkt, ist irgendwie gruselig. Der andere schläft wohl oft ein und mag Katzen sehr."

„… Du hast seltsame Mitbewohner."

„Ach, komm schon, als wären deine irgendwie besser."

„Hey! Sie sind… nicht so komisch."

„Hmph."

„… Ich glaube, ich kann ihn schnarchen hören. Oh, Gott."

„Hm, überrascht mich nicht. Und… Was hast du so gemacht?"

„Oh! Ich hatte total viel Spaß! Hat sich rausgestellt, dass Antonio auch früh angekommen ist, also konnten wir abhängen und quatschen."

„Oh… Trefft ihr beiden euch noch mit diesem Francis?"

„Ob wir uns noch mit ihm treffen? Alter, wie sind ein Trio! Wie könnten wir ohne ihn abhängen? Das ist ja der ganze Sinn eines Trios, das wir zu DRITT sind!"

„Hm, naja… Macht nur nichts Dummes. Er scheint mir kein guter Einfluss."

„Awww! Mein kleiner Bruder will sich um mich kümmern! Kesesese, du bist echt süß, Lud. Ehrlich gesagt mach ich mir mehr Sorgen um dich, umgeben von dem Roboter-Jungen und Katzenoma/-mann. Ich meine, diese ganze Sache mit der Rose zwischen den Beinen war nur das eine Mal – wobei ich mindestens eine Woche danach winzige Dornen gefunden hab, und zwar an Stellen an denen ich nie gedacht oder gehofft hab' welche zu finden… Jedenfalls, Francis kommt diese Woche noch an und ja, ich habe vor mit ihm und Toni bei nächster Gelegenheit was trinken zu gehen."

„Großartig."

„Hey! Warum kommst du nicht mit uns? Das wäre so hammermäßig!"

„Äh, nein danke."

„Ach, komm schon…"

„Bestimmt nicht."

„Du bist so ein Spießer. Aber glaub mir, ich werde dich noch mitnehmen bevor das Semester rum ist, ob du willst oder nicht."

„Gilbert, ich bin minderjährig."

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Ich will damit sagen, dass- ach, vergiss es einfach."

„Kesesese, hab ich mir gedacht. Okay, also, viel Spaß bei der Einweisung morgen – wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war meine totaler Mist. Aber, hey, mein Gedächtnis hat schon mal gelogen."

„Super. Ich bin voller Hoffnung."

„Kannst du schlafen mit diesen Motorengeräuschen im Zimmer? Oder soll ich Schäfchen für dich zählen, so wie als du noch klein warst?"

„Gilbert, ich sag's dir nur ungern, aber ich glaube das hat mich immer nur noch länger wach gehalten."

„Unsinn. Wie könntest du jemals dieser lieblichen Stimme wiederstehen?"

„Lieblich? Im Ernst, Gilbert?"

„Hey, ich kann jeder Zeit auflegen."

„Ich hoffe darauf."

„Autsch, das tut weh! Komm schon, willst du nicht mit deinem großen Bruder reden?"

„Nicht gerade um zwei Uhr morgens."

„Also gut, also gut, Opa. Schlaf dich aus. Wir sehen und morgen."

„Gute Nacht, Gilbert."

„Nacht, Lud. Schlaf gut."

Klick.


End file.
